When That Girl Is Not In Love With Me
by Akabushiko
Summary: Fairy Tail School AU Gruvia. Gray Fullbuster dreamed of a blue haired girl in which she was a stalker at first, become friends with her, and finally someone special, but when he was about to make things clear, the dream never occur again. At the same time, a transfer student named Juvia Lockser joined their class, she was practically a stalker. But the one she was stalking was?
1. Chapter 1

I have a dream. There was a blue haired girl who has fallen' in love with me. At first, she was a stalker. I couldn't careless about her. Then, somehow we become friends. Later on, I think, somehow she become a special part of my life... I don't know how did that happen, it just happen. Then, when I was about to tell her straight up everything, about how I feel... The dream ended... and I have never dreamed of her again.

* * *

"Gray", Loki called out to me, as I was staring at the blue colored sky.

"'Sup", I said, as I was kinda annoyed that I have think of her again.

"So how was it?", Loki said while grinning at me and looking at me with those teasing eyes.

"What are you talking about?", I said raising an eyebrow.

"I saw it in your notebook, dream girl is it?" Loki said while laughing non-stop.

I looked at him with annoyed eyes and left the rooftop. Tsk, he saw it. F***.

As I was about to enter the classroom. At the end of the corridor I saw blue. Blue hair. A girl. I stare at it as it leaves my line of sight.

"Yo! Gray!", Loki once again stopped me in my mind. Tapping my back as he entered the classroom while grinning. I entered the classroom too.

Somehow there's a commotion happening, and they were all pretty much excited. As If I cared about thing like this, I turn to my notebook and removed the shitty page that Loki saw. The hell am I even thinking.

"Okay, Everyone, please sit down.", the teacher called as the students take their seats.

"We have a transfer student. Please introduce yourself miss Lockser." The teacher said, referring to a blue haired girl. The blue haired girl has long curly hair, she has blue eyes, and a clear complexion. Her expression was somehow ice cold. But the moment she smiled. The ice has melted, with her cheeks turning red while introducing herself. I sat there in awe. Listening to her.

"Juvia Lockser is Juvia's name. Juvia has move here because of Juvia's parents work. Juvia is please to meet you all", Juvia said. I can definitely remember her name because of the way she talk. After the introduction was over. Someone shouted at the back of the classroom.

"Oh, Juvia so you're gonna be studying here", said Natsu.

"Yes, Natsu-sama, Juvia will.", Juvia said while smiling brightly.

"You know her Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Ah yeah, I meet her at the train station yesterday, some perverts are going after her", Natsu said.

"So that's it", Lucy said while pouting.

Juvia, the girl at the front started pouting and somehow she's looking intensely at Lucy. I think I heard her say the words "love rival" or was it my imagination. Maybe I can't hear it right because of the ongoing gossips of my classmates.

"Just sit at the free desk there at the back.", The teacher said. She's sitting in the back. I can't see her. I just sighed. Why the hell am I even disappointed? Hell I'm not affected, I'm just a little curious. Yeah I'm just a little curious.

* * *

Class has ended. I'm really curious at that girl for some reason. Are they the same? I actually talk to my mind about this, What the hell?

"Gray, are you interested in her", Loki at his annoying grinning face. He really won't stop doing this.

"No, just go home, I got cleaning duties", I said with a straight face.

"No fun, you're face was definitely something in that introduction", Loki said while exiting the room, laughing like crazy. Did I really? F***, no.

Cleaning duties with Natsu is really annoying because we always fight whenever, but its easy since Lucy will always help out. Lucy is Natsu's girlfriend by the way.

Lucy and I started sweeping the floor. Natsu was doing something on some papers creating more crumbs.

"Hey Natsu, start cleaning will you.", I said angrily.

"It's boring, I don't want to.", Natsu said.

And things just turned into a fist fight. As we both got knocked down and as my head reached the floor, near the door I saw a blue haired girl looking at us. It was Juvia. After making eye contact with me. She ran away? Maybe it was like in the dream, she was just shy at me. I chuckled at my head. I'm really curious now.

* * *

I saw her a couple of times this week, looking at me in a distance that after making eye contact she would always run away. I decided that I would talk to her today. That its okay to talk and maybe we can become friends or something. Because its creepy having a stalker. And she was kinda cute. To be honest.

I saw her at the far end of the cafeteria, looking really mad and somehow pouting. I sit at the other side of the table. She was shocked as she saw me, but she smile afterwards.

"Juvia...", I said.

"Ah, um...", she said, looking unsure of what to say. I say she was really shy at me. But I'm definitely giving her a chance to talk to me here.

After a long pause, she asked "What was your name again, you're the one whose always with Natsu-sama and Lucy-san?"

"Huh?" Was all that come out of my mouth. That kind of shocked me, she doesn't know my name? How? My mind was in shambles but I believed my face is still showing my cool self. She was stalking me right. I know I'm not wrong here. I kind of don't understand. This was the same as -

Before I could finished what I have been thinking. I looked at her while she was staring at Natsu...Ah... I remember now, At cleaning duties, Natsu was with me, during Lunch, break time, going to the comfort room and such. Yeah that was right I always saw her, whenever I'm with Natsu... So she was stalking Natsu. What the F***. I'm so mad. Was she really...? What the hell... What am I getting full at myself at?

I cough to get her attention. and started to introduced myself. "My name is Gray Fullbuster.", I said it in a cool voice.

"Gray-san it is, Nice meeting you Gray-san", she said. So she only use sama to Natsu. Why is this so annoying? I kept remembering the girl who's always calling me out saying Gray-sama in my dreams. This is getting annoying… F***. Maybe today was just a dream.

* * *

 _AN:_ Edited because of some typo, Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eto, Gray-san?", Juvia said. I was lost in thought that I didn't notice her calling me.

"Gray-san?", as she was calling me for the I don't know time, I look at her and didn't notice that her face was so near to mine that I almost panic and fall of my chair. "What is it?" I said. Fixing my clothes and sitting properly again, as if to hide my shocked expression. That was closed. Dammit.

"Are you okay Gray-san, your face was red?", Juvia said sounding super concerned.

"I'm fine, that's just your imagination. So what is it?", I said. Did my face really turned red. No way it is. That was her imagination.

"Juvia wants to asks Gray-san about Natsu-sama...", She said in a really low voice.

"Huh?" Was all that I could reply while I was raising my eyebrow.

"Juvia...Juvia wants to know if Natsu-sama and Lucy-san is dating?" she said, while her face turned red after every words.

"Juvia always sees Gray-san around Natsu-sama so Juvia thinks Gray-san would know", she added after.

I don't know If I should tell her that those two are dating. Wait, why would she not know this when she was stalking him?...

Ah,right they were fighting last week that they would be often saw together and that's also the reason why I hang out with Natsu and got the wrong idea. F***. Should I tell her? What would happen if I told her they are? What is she going do? Sigh, but I need to tell her the truth, no use in lying. As I was thinking about this, Loki was looking at us, the moment he saw me looked at him, he started grinning at me, and after a few moments, Loki opened his mouth saying "Are you dating dream girl now?" in his mouth. Which truly annoys me. That without thinking I shouted "No way!".

"Really?", Juvia said holding my right hand while looking at me with sparkling eyes. F***. I can't think straight. With her holding my hand and her face super near mine with those sparkling eyes. I said, "Yeah, yeah" weakly, as I put my hand in my face.

She was so happy. That I actually felt guilty about this.

"So Lucy-san is Juvia's love rival, Gray-san will you help Juvia out?",She said, looking ready to fight. So I wasn't really wrong, she did say love rival at that time...

Help her out. No way. Shit, but this is actually my fault I have to take responsibility. And she's still holding my hand. How the hell am I supposed to say no. I'm really gonna curse you Loki, you playboy.

"Fine", I said. Looking at the side. I can't really look at her now.

"Err, my hand, can you let go now", I said while looking at the side. I heard her say "Oh, Juvia is sorry". Sigh. What should I do now. I really messed up.

"Juvia will confess to Natsu-sama now, so help Juvia to have that opportunity.", She said after a few seconds, in which I froze at my seat. I'm really screwed.

"Don't you think its too early.", I said hesitating.

"Juvia would like to declare Juvia's love for Natsu-sama as soon as possible." she replied.

* * *

That was how our conversation ended last month. She was so happy that time, that I didn't tell her the truth, it was my fault so I'm doing everything I can so that Juvia doesn't have a chance to confess to Natsu. She actually get mad at me for not doing what I said since I accepted helping her out. I actually thought of telling her that they we're actually going out, but unluckily, I can't get an opportunity. F***ingtastic.

So as for now my focus is to not let her confess to Natsu and so I can tell her that they are actually going out.

But for F***'s sake. Today I didn't prevent that from happening.

* * *

As I looking for Juvia, for my mission of telling her the actual truth what I saw was a scene that I really want to prevent.

The two of them, Natsu and Juvia standing there talking to each other. At a spot which is really popular for confessing to someone you like. How would I know? Loki got called on and confessed to by a lot of girls there.

The moment I got there Natsu was the one who's talking, so I can conclude that Juvia had already confessed. I'm screwed.

"I'm going out with Lucy." Natsu said. Shit. I automatically hide as I hear Natsu say that.

"Juvia is confused. When did you start dating Lucy-san?", Juvia asked.

"We were dating for almost a year now. I really loved Lucy", Natsu replied happily.

after a minute of silence. Juvia spoke.

"Juvia is happy for you.", Juvia said. Smiling brightly. I thought she would cry and get mad. But she actually said that. I somehow felt a bit of relief that she didn't cry. Maybe she doesn't really love Natsu.

"I gotta go, Lucy is waiting for me", Natsu said while waving his hands sprinting to the building. As Natsu was out of sight. Rain suddenly fall.

I was still observing Juvia who's not moving on that spot. She was frozen there and really soaking now. Is she crying? Should I talk to her. She suddenly shift her head to my location. She was looking at me, and I can clearly see tears, I can see that she was crying. That was not because of the rain. Yeah. She was definitely crying. The relief that I feel was now no where to be found. I really did it. Shit. Upon seconds of looking at each other, she wipe her eyes and started to run. I thought I'd run after her. But I didn't.

* * *

 _AN:_ Thank you for reading.

0c1aca


	3. Extra Chapter 1

How the Blue haired girl meets the Pink haired guy...

* * *

I decided today to fight the strongest gang here in this district. Lucy was against it but how can I refuse a fight. I'm the strongest after all. And yeah I'm fired up!

So, where are they? *Looks around*

"Yo miss, would yah like to hang out with us"

"Your really pretty so play with us"

"Come on, come on"

Two people started to drag the blue haired girl. Without thingking I dash and began hitting them. Of course, I win, it wasn't even a fight. That was the strongest gang in this district is this some kind of a joke.

I hold out my hand to the girl who was sitting on the ground still shaking.

"Oi are you okay" I asked. She didn't answer so I lift her up and make her sit on a chair nearby.

"Are you okay?" still not answering that I took the water of a nearby passenger. I pay him alright!

After drinking the water. The girl suddenly become red. Maybe she's sick. I hold her forehead with my hand and within seconds. Steam was coming out?

"...Eto...Juvia... Juvia -", the girl said.

"Oh, so your name is Juvia, My name is Natsu", While doing a macho pose. "I'm the strongest."

The blue haired girl look a little shock after I do the macho pose but then she starts to giggle afterwards. I scratch my head.

I glance at the nearby clock and its almost time for meeting Lucy.

I bid goodbye to the girl. As I was walking away I glance at the girl who was now smiling at me.

* * *

I was late with my meeting with Lucy. So we didn't get to watch that movie. But we rent a movie to watch at my house. So we get to hang out with my cat Happy. I excitedly told Lucy the whole story about why I was late about the gang and the blue haired girl. Lucy started pouting. I don't really understand why. Since, its my fault that we didn't get to watch that movie. I kiss her and smiled. This is my secret weapon when she's mad.

"No fair", Lucy said face beating red.

We watch a lot of movie that day. Like a lot.

* * *

 _AN:_ Thank you for reading.

0c1aca


	4. Chapter 3

I can still remember her crying face. I feel so guilty. Its been almost a week, and she's not going into class, she has a fever said our teacher. I wonder how is she doing, maybe she's all well, and just didn't want to see me. arrggg. I was thinking as I open the door to my house.

"Gray", someone's calling me.

"GRAY!", I fall to the ground because of that loud call. It was Ul. Ul is my guardian, ever since that accident in which our parents died. Ul took care of me.

"What is it?", I said angrily, as I scratch my head.

"Huh? You've been ignoring me this whole time. I was here like almost two days ago. And you never care to greet me.", Ul said.

"What?", I said confused.

"Yeah, I have come home two days ago. And you're on your little world." She said.

"Welcome Home", I said as I stand up and get my bag on the floor, I sit at the sofa on the living room. Ul followed me. Arms crossed. She sit down. and after a few seconds.

"So, what happen?", She said.

"It's nothing.", I replied in my usual cool tone.

"What's this then?", She asked, holding a notebook. As she saw me make a confused face. She throw the notebook at me.

"Dream girl, pfttt", She said while laughing. As far as I know I have already tear this shitty page in my notebook. But when I looked at the page. It was a Loki's doodle. He draws a girl, it almost look like her, while an arrow is pointing at her hair that it should be blue. Her name is also scribbled in the upper left part of the drawing, and at the upper right part it says dream girl. He's playing at me again.

"This is nothing.", I said as I tear the shitty page.

"So you won't really tell me anything, last time you we're grinning like crazy when you got home, now you're all emo.", she said then sighed.

She stand up and with her back facing me she said "If you did something wrong, apologized. Don't waste your time, time is too precious to be wasted." She then left.

Ul regretted the fact that she didn't use her time together with her mother to create memories instead she was a bad daughter. The reason why she was taking care of me, was because her mother Ur treats me like her own child, she wanted to do something for her.

* * *

I keep on thinking about what Ul said. What should I do? F***, I can't think of anything. If ever I would have an opportunity. I will totally grab it. I will apologized. That's what I said to myself as I sleep.

* * *

"Juvia, is still absent"

"What should we do with these handouts?"

Juvia is still absent and the girls are talking about as to who will take Juvia's notes to her. Since the Class representative is not around due to some business. No one wants to take the duty of giving notes to a sick girl. Especially when you don't know where she lives. After hearing that conversation, I know that this is actually my chance, but before I could stand up...

"Leave them to me.", Loki said. before I could react. Loki had put the handouts to my desk saying. "I'll leave it to you. Here's her address." Loki has become really annoying for some reason and how the hell did he know her address. Whatever, I'll stop thinking about these things for now. Now I have a reason to talk to her. I should really apologize. I would apologize.

* * *

After 30 minutes, I reached her house, its really near the school. Its not that big and not that small. An average house it is. I ring the doorbell. But no one is answering. I waited for 10 minutes and ring the doorbell again. I heard a loud thud from above the house as if someone falls of the floor. Now I know that someone is at home. I don't know how many minutes or hours I waited that its starting to get dark. Maybe I should go home. I stand up and decided to press the doorbell one last time. before I could press it. The door opens.

"What are you doing here Gray-san?" Juvia asks.

"I'm here to bring your notes." I said while showing her the handouts. She open the gate.

"Juvia is thankful." She said, while grabbing the notes. Once she got it. She began closing the gate.

"Wait", I said while holding her wrist. She was pretty hot.

"Gray-san, please let Juvia go.", she said with a no expression face.

"Let's talk",I said, still not letting go.

"Gray-san, Juvia still got a lot of things to do." she replied still with that no expression face.

She didn't really want to talk to me. But at the least I wanted to apologized.

"Juvia, I'm sorry, I-", I said as I was interrupted by a child with her mother walking by.

"Look mommy, they're flirting"

"Sssshhh, don't point at them my dear."

I felt quite embarrassed, that I let go of her wrist. Juvia seems unstable and began to fall, lucky that I catch her.

"Oi, are you okay?", I said. She wasn't answering. Rain started to fall. Shit. So I don't really have any choice but to go to her house. I carry her to the house closing the gate and the door. We we're both soaking wet. And just then, I realized that her parents was not home.

* * *

 _AN:_ Thank you for reading.

And thank you very much for the review, follow and fav. :)

Hope you enjoy reading this.

0c1aca


	5. Chapter 4

I was panicking in my mind that I don't know what to do. Shit. I have become paranoid and nervous. I was walking back and forth when a pillow hit me in the face.

I look at her direction. Her face was so red. And its looks like she had a hard time breathing. She was pointing at a cabinet at the side of the living room. I open it and saw some towels. I took two. I used the one to dry myself. The other I gave it to her. But It looks like she doesn't really have the strength to dry herself. So I took the towel and began drying her hair off. Because of her hair, her top is soak. I can see through her shirt. I stare at a second and receive a weak slap at my left cheek. Shit, it was big. She had this shy, angry face. When I look at her. I think.

"You really need to change your clothes", I said, she nods and tries to stand up but she can't. She suddenly climb at my back, I felt something soft and in my shock. I stand up and almost let her fall. But my hands move fast. I touch her butt.

"Gray-san is a pervert", she said weakly near my ear.

"I'm not", I shouted at her while placing my hands in her thigh to support her.

She giggled weakly. She's laughing at me again.

"Where should I take you?", I said with a pretty embarrassed voice. Making her giggle again.

"Juvia's room upstairs", she whisper.

I climb up the stairs and she pointed at the left side door with her name written in it. I open the door and let her sit on her bed. That moment was a hellish one, I can't even focus. If you know what I mean.

I open a cabinet as I was looking for clothes. But as I open the cabinet it was all underwear that I shut close the cabinet without thinking. As I look at her she already change her clothes while I wasn't looking. I stare at her. She was changing clothes there... Yeah there...

"Gray-san is really a pervert", she said. She's pouting a little. I think her face is becoming more comfortable after she change her clothes. Though she still looks a little feverish.

"I'm not", I shouted a little.

"Then, why is Gray-san's clothes lying on the floor?"she asked. Huh? I don't understand what she was talking about but as I look at myself, then at the clothes at the floor, I had just taken off my clothes, yeah I just strip, that I'm not aware of. I thought I already graduated with this habit. Well my shirt was wet because I carried her. I just sighed then scratch my head. I receive another hit on my face with a white t-shirt. I look at her gesturing for me to wear it. Where the hell is she getting these clothes. I grab my wet shirt and just put it in my bag.

"You need to rest", I said, while going near her bed. I don't need to use a thermometer to measure her temperature, she really has a fever. I felt it when I was carrying her.

"Did you take your medicine? Have you eaten?", I ask her, she looks so shock as if she have forgotten something.

"Juvia...Juvia...", she said, nervously.

"Oi, oi, calm down", I said, while she looks at me, super nervous.

"What is it?", I ask. putting my hands on her shoulders telling her to calm down again.

As she calm down, she started talking again. "Juvia was supposed to be cooking dinner. Juvia forgot. The kitchen is all messed up...", she said then she started staring at me with sparkling eyes as if she had a bright idea that for some reason I need to be involve.

"W-What is it?", I said. Removing my hands on her shoulder.

"Porridge... Juvia was supposed to be cooking porridge, all the preparations are set.", she said.

"You want me to cook it?", I said as she nods furiously. I can't really decline huh...

"Okay okay, just rest while I'm doing it", I said. As I leave the room.

Okay so what should I do now...

* * *

I don't know how the heck did I cook this, but somehow I think I actually cooked a porridge. I brought the porridge at her room, as I open the door I saw her gazing at her window, the view was dark, it was raining. As I enter the room, she look at me and she blush a little.

"Can you eat by yourself?", I ask her, she nods and takes the bowl and spoon. Then she started to eat the porridge.

"Its delicious Gray-sama.", She said. I didn't even think about the delicious part but what I want to confirm is did I hear her correctly? Gray-sama, wait wait-

"Gray-sama" I remember the girl in my dreams saying this words then I stare at her.

"What's wrong Gray-san?", She said. Just my imagination then, maybe. Yeah my imagination. She finished the porridge. I gave her the medicine.

"You need to rest, I'm going home.", I said while turning back. After a little pause. I started talking.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you.", I said. She didn't answer then when I was about to leave. I feel a grasp from my left hand, I look at her. I don't why this whole time she was blushing, and this time too, she was blushing her cheeks is redder than ever maybe because of the fever...or could it be?

"Gray-san where's your clothes?", She asked. I wonder where it is. Augghhh.. When did I strip again? Shit.

"I'll be going now", I said, while laughing nervously.

"Then see you at school.", I said bidding goodbye and run off the door as fast as I can. I find the T-shirt in the kitchen and wear it. So I'm topless the whole time. I'm glad that I didn't take my pants off.

* * *

She didn't go to school today again, maybe she's still sick.

"Yo Gray, look at that girl", Loki said, as he tap me on the shoulder.

"Huh?", I said as I look at Lucy's direction. I found a blue haired girl...

I thought she's not coming to school but, who's that talking to Lucy?

I look closely... Yeah, its her, but somehow its different, was it because she cut her hair?

* * *

AN: Thank you very much for reading!

and I really appreciate your reviews/follow/fav

Thank you very much.

Hope you like it.

0c1aca


End file.
